


Caught In The Web

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: One Elsewhere University student's history of making deals.





	Caught In The Web

The first deal Web made was for a lower-pitched voice, and for that he traded away the ability to sing. (It was, he later realized, a greater payment than his side of the bargain had really required, but after all, it was his first deal.)

The second deal Web made was to forget someone they had once called a friend, and for that he traded away the memories associated with that “friend”, forever to be in the possession of another. (He was glad to be rid of those memories, glad to leave behind the strange mixture of nostalgia and disgust that came about whenever he remembered that former friend.)

The third deal Web made was to erase a scar on his left wrist, and for that he traded away the ability to jump from a standing start. (The scar reminded him of things he’d much rather not be reminded of, and how often did he have to jump, really?)

Then Web went back home for the summer, and everything started to fall apart.

Web’s father asked when his voice had grown so deep.

Web’s mother asked, conversationally, why he never sung along with songs on the radio anymore. 

Web’s aunt asked, in a hushed voice, why his skin was so smooth when it had before been blemished, his wrist no longer covered in evidence of a past mistake.

Web’s best friend from high school asked, after a rant that had gone too long, why a name that had once made him shudder now produced nothing but a blank stare.

People asked questions over and over and over, and Web didn’t have answers for them--or, rather, Web didn’t have answers he was willing to give, answers that anyone back home would believe.

But soon enough, Web found himself back at Elsewhere University, where almost anything could be believed.

The fourth deal Web made was for knowledge about that which those back home would consider nothing but overwrought fiction, and for that he traded away the ability to leave campus grounds.

(It was a small price to pay, considering.

Web knew now that he couldn’t leave Elsewhere anyway.)


End file.
